bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shirokuro
Shirokuro '''- jest arrancarrem o nieznanym numerze, a także prawdopodobnie alter' ego 6 Espady -Grimmjow'a. Wygląd Shirokuro ma niemal taką samą budowę ciała co Grimmjow. Jest wysoki oraz dobrze zbudowany. Nosi jednak nieco inny strój niż pozostali arrancarzy. Ubiera się w dominującą czerń oraz fioletowo-białe, luźne stroje. Włosy mężczyzny są długie oraz podzielone na dwa rodzaje pasemek przeplatających się nawzajem : czarnych i białych. Jego oczy mają barwę pięknego, zimowego błękitu. Fragment jego maski znajduje się na policzku arrancara, tak jak w przypadku Grimmjow'a, a po przemianie przemienia się w taki sam jak ten należący do szóstego Espady. Przypomina on nieco kościsty diadem ułożony w taki sposób, aby długie włosy mężczyzny nie wpadały mu do oczu. Zęby Shirokuro są zawsze wyostrzone, a sam arrancar często podkreśla swoje oczy czarnym eyeliner' em, którym tworzy niezwykle wzory wokół lekko skośnych oczu. Skóra mężczyzny jest lekko różawa choć wciąż pozostaje blada. Charakter Shirokuro niezwykle różni się od Grimmjow'a. Zamiast agresji oraz porywczości kieruje nim spokój oraz opanowanie. Ma nie wykończone zasoby cierpliwości do szóstego Espady, co można zauważyć po tym jak arrancar zachowuje się w jego towarzystwie. Mężczyzna kieruje się zdrowym rozsądkiem o wiele częściej niż wrodzonym instynktem. Potrafi czekać przez bardzo długi czas i może pochwalić się niemałą inteligencją. Z tego powodu szybko zawarł bliższą z znajomość z Ulqiorrą oraz Gin'em. Niedługo po trafieniu do Hueco Mundo znalazł się także w gronie zaufanych doradców Aizena. Poza tym Shirokuro potrafi być nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do swojego "brata". Często musi pilnować Grimmjow'a, ale nie zawsze powstrzymuje go przed popełnieniem jakiegoś głupstwa. Uważa, że każdy powinien poczuć swój błąd na własnej skórze. Mimo częstych, agresywnych zachowań Grimmjow'a, Shirokuro potrafi mu wybaczyć niemal wszystko i wydaje się wcale nie zwracać uwagi na wszelkie obrażenia, które otrzymuje podczas sprzeczek z "bratem". Można by powiedzieć, że Shirokuro kocha młodszego arrancara i stara się trzymać go z dala od większych niebezpieczeństw takich jak : walka z kapitański Gotei 13 czy zbytnie narażanie się Aizrnowi. Zachowanie Shirokuro zmienia się całkowicie w chwili gdy ktoś skrzywdzi bliską mu osobę bądź jego samego. Mężczyzna staje się jeszcze bardziej agresywny niż Grimmjow. Nie hamuje wtedy swojego instynktu i pozwala, aby ogarnęła go rządzą krwii. Szaleje niczym dziki zwierz wypuszczony z klatki po wielu latach tortur, głodówki i samotności. Zabija każdego, kogo uzna za wroga. Traci kontrolę nad swoim ciałem oraz atakami jakie zadaje, a mimo to pozostaje świadomy tego co robi. Shirokuro nienawidzi się za to i stara się cały czas zachować spokój oraz opanoeywać swoje ciało. Arrancar należy też do dość towarzyskich osób. Z chęcią spędza czas z resztą Espady pomagając im czasem w różnych obowiązkach. Ma on także niesamowitą umiejętność do przekonywania do siebie własnych wrógów. Mimo należności do Armii Aizena, z łatwością zdobywa zaufanie takich osób jak Orihime lub Urahara. Umiejętności Poza podstawowymi uumiejętnościami arrancarów, Shirokuro posiada także moce mocno związane z daną duchową energią oraz duszami. Potrafi zaglądać do dusz shinigami lub ludzi i to dzięki temu wie jak zachować się przy danej osobie, aby zdobyć jej zaufanie. '''Tamashi no mekiki - '''Shirokuro zagląda w dusze swoich pracowników (choć nie tylko) i wykorzystuje ich słabości oraz lęki przeciwko nim. '''Rinku - '''potrafi połączyć się duchowo z Grimmjow'em i przekazać mu część swojej mocy. Dotyczy to jednak tylko szóstego Espady, ponieważ jest on bezpośrednio związany duchowo z Shirokuro. Umiejętność arrancarama nieograniczony zasięg, ale zużywa niezwykle dużą ilość energii, więc używana jest tylko w ostateczności. '''Cero - Shirokuro potrafi odpalić czarne cero ze swojej dłoni lub za pomocą ogłuszającego ryku. Mimo iż nie używa go często to ma do tego dobry powód. Cero Shirokuro jest równie potężne co to używane przez Espadę, choć potrafi wyrządzić nieco większe straty. Wymaga też równie dużo duchowej energii co Rinku, więc po jego użyciu arrancar staje się niemal niezdolny do walki. W formie Resurrección może użyć Cero więcej razy lecz skutkuje to tym samym. Zaś używanie Gran Rey Cero może doprowadzić do stałych urazów energii duchowej Shirokuro. Z tego powodu mężczyzna użył go dotychczas tylko trzy razy : podczas walki wewnątrz swojej duszy, walki z Grimmjow'em oraz walki z Gotei 13. Zanpakuto Jaguar Oscuro '(po hiszpańsku ''Mroczny Jaguar) ''- M''a ma postać katany z tsubą w kształcie cyfry 6, a także liliową rękojeścią. Klinga Jaguara jest delikatnie poszczępiona na końcu ostrza na kształt kłów dzikiego kota. * Resurrección: uwalniająca go komenda to '''Rozszarp ( Rasgar). Aby uwolnić swoje Zanpakuto, Shirokuro musi przesunąć ostrzem po swojej szyi tak, jakby podżynał sobie gardło, następnie dotknąć ostrzem swojego serca. Klinga zaczyna wtedy świecić się dziwnym, czarno-białym światłem, które zaczyna otaczać mężczyznę i zmienia jego wygląd. Mimo, że po przemianie wygląda prawie tak samo jak Grimmjow, to jego uszy są czarno-liliowe, a pancerz wzbogacony jest o kilka nieregularnych, czarnych plam, zaś czarne znaki robią się jeszcze dziwniejsze wzory. Ostrza na rękach oraz nogach są nieco większe niż szóstego Espady. Podobnie jak zęby czy szpony u rąk i nóg. Dominuje on wzrostem oraz siłą nad "bratem". Ogon arrancara jest nieco grubszy niż ten Grimmjow'a, podobny do bicza. Ten należący do Shirokuro stworzony jest także do silnych ciosów oraz utrzymywania równowagi w trudnych warunkach. Poza tym fragment jego maski zmienia się w taką samą, kościstą opaskę na czole co ta Grimmjow'a. * Ciekawostki * Shirokuro jest starszy od Grimmjow'a, choć nie wiadomo o ile. Głównie dlatego nazywa szóstego Espadę Chisana pantera, czyli mała pantera. * Walczył z Grimmjow'em o miejsce w Espadzie, ale ostatecznie odpuścił mówiąc, że szóste miejsce jest dla niego za słabe i lepeij jeśli spróbuje pierwszego lub drugiego. * Potrafi mówić po angielsku, ale nie wiadomo skąd się go nauczył. * Jego energia duchowa ma wyższy poziom niż ta kapitanów Gotei 13, jednak szybko wyczerpuje ją podczas silniejszych ataków. * Lubi spędzać czas w towarzystwie Ggio Vega oraz Ulquiorry. * Nienawidzi, kiedy Grimmjow pakuje się w kłopoty. * Nienawidzi shinigami, ale świetnie to ukrywa. Nie można wyczuć tego nawet za pomocś duchowej energii. * = Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Postacie